Hidden In Glass
by xXSoulDragonXx
Summary: Everyone has their limits; Bakura and Jounouchi are no exception to that rule. But when these two teen's paths cross with one another, what shall become of them? And what happens when they start to see each other in a new light? It is then the teens will truly know the meaning of, Signing Yo
1. Chapter 1

_**©DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IT IS OWNED BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**_

_**SUMMARY:**__ Everyone has their limits; Bakura and Jounouchi are no exception to that rule. But when these two teen's paths cross with one another, what shall become of them? And what happens when they start to see each other in a new light? It is then the teens will truly know the meaning of, Signing Your Own Sentence._

**!**

**Hidden In Glass**

**Chapter 1:**

Sunlight cracked through the curtains and into the room of a young boy, landing almost directly on their face. Groaning, they rolled over trying to ignore the nuisance interrupting their slumber. But soon that attempt was proven futile as an annoying beep sounded throughout his bedroom and a pair of honey colored eyes opened wearily. _"Stupid fucking alarm…" _

Soon, blankets were removed and the body was standing, stretching their limbs after being unused for a while, the sounds of bones popping being the proof. After shutting off the alarm clock, they trudged into the bathroom, grabbing their uniform and getting ready for another day.

**!**

Quiet steps were taken as the boy walked past the living room, he looked to the side where the couch was and grimaced. They sprawled out on the couch was a man, who looked around late thirties-early forties. His dirty blonde hair was a mess and fell over his closed eyes. Surrounding the couch were countless empty beer bottles, including the one held in his weak grasp. The TV was on some mindless program about shooting. The boy gritted his teeth and turned away in disgust, from the unconscious man. Grabbing his jacket from the hall closet, he let left his house and began his journey to school.

Everything was coated in a white blanket of snow due to the snow storm the night before. Despite being the beginning of November. He sighed and stuffed his hands deeper in his pockets and walked down the street. Being that he didn't feel walking to school in this weather, he took the bus and hopped off at his stop. Just as the bus pulled off he straightened his clothes and walked around a corner, bumping into another.

"Sorry." He mumbled and walked on.

His walk was peaceful, save the occasional honking of horns and jingles of store bells. Soon he arrived at the large school that was decorated with teens in the front yard.

"_Hey Jounouchi!"_

The teen turned around after hearing his name being called, to see a small figure walking towards him. Yes, he was Jounouchi Katsuya, or more commonly known as Jounouchi, a seventeen year old boy in High School and duelist.

Upon, seeing his friend, Jou's mouth twitched into a grin as they finally neared. "Hey Yug, how's it going?"

Yugi Muto, top duelist in the world, smiled, "Good. So how are you getting with Mrs. Shirayuki's project? You know it's due today right?" Jou's grin fell into a frown, before a panicked look came upon his face. "That's due _today?_ Crap! I didn't even start that!" Yugi sighed and shook his head. "Jou…"

"I'm screwed aren't I?" Said boy groaned, "On man she said that if I miss another assignment that she would fail me for the marking period!"

"Jounouchi…"

"Oh man, what am I gonna do!?"

"_Jounouchi!"_

"Huh?"

Before Yugi could answer the bell rang, making Jou groan and Yugi sigh. "Come on or we'll be late for class." The two walked into the building to be washed over in warmth. Jou sighed in content, and he and Yugi continued walking down the hall. As Jou took off his coat, Yugi spoke;

"Alright Jou I've gotta go or I'm gonna be late for class."

And the tri-color haired boy hurried off before Jou even had a chance to speak. He sighed and hung his coat in his locker, then grabbed his needed books and headed down the hall to his first class of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**©DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IT IS OWNED BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**_

_**SUMMARY:**__ Everyone has their limits; Bakura and Jounouchi are no exception to that rule. But when these two teen's paths cross with one another, what shall become of them? And what happens when they start to see each other in a new light? It is then the teens will truly know the meaning of, Signing Your Own Sentence._

**!**

**Hidden In Glass**

**Chapter 2:**

Jou walked into his class and sat down in his seat. He glanced over at his friends, who were talking up a storm with one another.

_They didn't even notice him…_

Jou felt a twinge of hurt stab at his heart but quickly brushed it off. It wasn't their fault they didn't notice him, after all he hadn't said anything to announce his presence had he? No. So the only one to blame was himself. In fact, Jou wanted to join in with them but for some reason, couldn't muster up the courage. A sudden fear over took him and forced him to keep his mouth shut. He felt as if he would be intruding if he were to open his mouth to speak. He knew he was just being stupid but that's just how he felt.

Just then Mrs. Shirayuki walked into the classroom and Joey began panicking. "Alright class! Settle down!" Soon the talking died down and the woman cleared her throat. "Now, as you all know, there was a essay report I had given and is now due today." Groans were heard, "No excuses, I gave you plenty of time now take it out." Students began to take out their work while Jou was panicking. Each student got up and put their papers on her desk. Jou slid himself down into his desk.

"Jounouchi."

Uh oh. He gulped and looked up at into Mrs. Shirayuki's browns eyes. "Um, yes?" Her brows knotted together, "I didn't receive an essay from you." Jou gulped again "Um, no." "Care to explain why?" "I um, didn't complete it…" He spoke quietly, "Why?" She demanded, he remained silent.

"Jounouchi I asked you a question and I expect an answer."

"I didn't do it."

Her eyes twitched and she threw her arms in the air, "Really Jounouchi I expect more from you! But this is the final straw! To the principal's office this instant!" She yelled, and Jou flinched. But nonetheless, he grabbed his stuff and walked out the classroom, closing the door behind him.

!

Jou walked down the hall, hands in pockets, deep in thought. _Oh man! How embarrassing!_ He cringed, _Though I didn't think she'd snap like that… _He sighed, there was no one to blame but himself. Like she said, she had given plenty of time for them to do the essay-three days to be precise. Sure he had been distracted with his drunk-mess of a father but still, he should've been focusing on his school work. He let his mind wonder off to much and now had to pay the price for it. Jou stopped walking and massage his face with his hands before running them through his wild blonde hair.

_It was nobody's fault but his own…_

Jou's hands formed fists, clenching tightly before unclenching. Just as he began walking again he saw someone run from the corner of his eye, he turned and began running in that direction. Just as he round a corner he saw the figure run out the school doors. What was that about? Jou shook his head and turned back around, it was then that he became lost in his thoughts.

He thought about his father…every night that man came home wasted, as well as violent…Jou shuddered, he remember the few times he was almost beaten by his father, thank god he was in a gang before…Just a few kicks and punches would knock out the older man but not enough to hurt him…once the man was out cold Jou would sprint to the safety of his bedroom, and would stay until morning, making sure the door was locked.

Jou was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a certain brunette, until he turned the corner and bumped into them, knocking all the books out their hands. He grunted, as he regained his balance. He was about to apologize when a voice cut him off-

"_Watch it mutt." _Came the snarl.

Jou's eyes narrowed, _"Kaiba."_ He growled, "Why don't you watch where _you're_ going?" Kaiba scoffed, "I don't take orders from animals." Jou fumed, "I am NOT an animal, you _patronizing prick!"_ Kaiba raised an eyebrow,

"Using big words are we?"

Jou growled, "Shut up!" "Shut don't go up, mutt, taxes does." Jou's eye twitched in frustration. He grabbed Kaiba by the front of his jacket, Kaiba's eyes only widening for a second before narrowing. He grabbed Jou's wrist in a tight grip, causing the other to gasp in pain, and flung him off of him and to the floor.

"Someone 'ought to train you. It's disrespectful for a dog to attack their master."

Jou glared hard at him, but Kaiba seemed unaffected, and stood up. _"You obnoxious asshole!"_ He exclaimed fuming, and swung his fist, heading directly for Kaiba's face, who hadn't seen it coming and took the blow. Black dots swam his vision as he lost his balance and fell backwards, his back and head colliding with the hard surface of the floor.

Jou froze and watched as Kaiba fell backwards from his punch and hit the ground. Fear overtook Jou as he quickly bent down next to the brunette's head. "Kaiba…?" He asked hesitantly, _Shit! What am I gonna do?!_ The brunette's eyes were open yet his expression was dazed. "Yo…Kaiba!…" He spoke a bit louder and waved a hand across the brunettes eyes, trying to regain his attention. "Hey Kaib-AH!" Came the startled shriek when a pale hand shot out and grabbed his own wrist, in a vice-like grip. Jou's fearful honey colored eyes darted to the others face and the blonde felt his stomach lurch. Staring straight back at him were a pair of dark blue eyes, narrowed into a dangerous glare.

"K-K-Kaiba…?"

"You are _so_ dead."

And with that sentence another fist came and hurtled itself at another; this time, it was Kaiba's fist that smashed into the blonde's stomach, sending bolts of electrifying pain throughout his body has the wind was knocked out of him.

The fist retracted from his stomach and so did the one on his wrist. Jou's hands shot to the floor as he shakily kept himself up. He found it hard to breathe and gasped for air; his whole body trembled as his vision swam with black dots. Kaiba watched as the boy coughed, trembling on his hands and knees. He felt his angry diminish a little. He hadn't hit him _that_ hard had he? Sighing, he grabbed the other by the collar and lifted him up. But Jou could barely stand of his feet as his vision swam. Kaiba shook him,

"Wake up mutt!" He growled, "Snap out of it!"

Jou recognized the voice and focused as his vision came back into focus. Standing before him, was Seto Kaiba. Once Kaiba figured the blonde was fine he let him go, though rather harshly, as he slammed into the lockers behind him. Jou watched as Kaiba walked away without a another word. His heart raced as his mind recalled all the events. For some reason, he just couldn't get mad at Kaiba for this. Not this time. Once Kaiba was out of sight, Jou slid to the floor and held his head in his hands.

_He could have stopped the fight…no, he could have __**prevented **__it…if he had just ignored Kaiba's words…if he just hadn't let Kaiba get to him…if he had more control of his temper…_Jou tugged at his golden strands, …._That was it…his anger was the problem…he had snapped and hit Kaiba…if he hadn't done that then this wouldn't have happened…_Jou trembled as a familiar thought came to him,

_It was nobody's fault but his own…_

It was so true; Kaiba wasn't to blame. He was just being his normal, asshole self. Jou on the other hand, had went as far as harming the other. He punched him in the face for crying out loud! No wonder Kaiba was so angry, god he deserved that hit to the stomach…Jou cringed as the pain in his stomach finally registered. His arms instinctively wrapped around his mid-section. He groaned quietly as his stomach did crippled back-flips, he leaned his head back of the locker and closed his eyes, praying that this day would go by as quickly as possible…


	3. Chapter 3

_**©DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IT IS OWNED BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**_

_**SUMMARY:**__ Everyone has their limits; Bakura and Jounouchi are no exception to that rule. But when these two teen's paths cross with one another, what shall become of them? And what happens when they start to see each other in a new light? It is then the teens will truly know the meaning of, Signing Your Own Sentence._

**!**

**Hidden In Glass**

**Chapter 3:**

**12:35 P.M.**

[Lunch]

The CEO sat down at an empty table and set his briefcase atop, opening and taking out his laptop. After shutting his briefcase, he started up his laptop. While he waited for it, his eyes drifted to a certain group of teens.

They were all talking and having a good time. All except one;

Jounouchi.

Kaiba snorted, why should he care if the mutt was in the conversation or not? His mind replayed the event from 5 hours ago, he growled. Now Kaiba was always cool and collected, and rarely ever lost his temper. But when the other's fist collided with his face, a sudden fury engulfed his entire being and he just snapped. After all the damn animal frikken punched him in the face! Who wouldn't snap at that!? Though, Kaiba had to admit; he hadn't meant to punch the other in the stomach. At least, not that hard.

A scowl came across his handsome face, his eyes darkening as he watched the blonde stayed seated at the table, when the others were going up to get their _lunch_. Okay, something definitely wasn't right. The mutt _never_ refused _food_. As long as Kaiba had known him; the blonde's brain was in fact, his stomach and to see him decline his lunch stirred something in the CEO. Then a thought came to him;

Was his stomach still hurting?

A small wave of guilt washed over Kaiba, but was soon replaced by…nothing..

Kaiba shook his head and a beep brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see that his laptop had fallen asleep. He quickly awoke it and began typing a new document, acting as if the thoughts he just had, had never appeared at all.

!

Jou gazed at the white metallic table before him, his eyes were transfixed on it as he was lost thoughts.

He just couldn't shake the guilty from off of him! He's tried so hard to ignore it but it just continues to grow! He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

"Hey Jou?" He looked up to see Yugi, standing before him. "Aren't you gonna go up to get lunch?" Jou looked back down at the table, "No thanks Yugi…I'm good…" Now if Jou had been looking at the shorter teen, he would've noticed the look of shock and disbelief of his face at the fact that he had declined food. The younger male quickly regained his composure and hesitantly walked away to get his lunch. Jou sighed as he once again, became lost in his thoughts.

In fact the only one besides Jou who hadn't gotten their lunch was Bakura; who was currently fast asleep with his head in his arms. Or at least he _was_. The white haired teen stirred before opening his deep brown eyes and sleepily looking around. The first thing he noticed was that this wasn't a classroom. And that it was loud. Realization began to sink in as he begun to remember that this was his lunch period. Sighing, the former tomb robber sat up, stretching his aching limbs.

As he rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around and was surprised to find the blonde haired boy sitting at the other end of the table. "Hey." He spoke, yet the blonde didn't move. "Hey mutt." Again, no response. Bakura growled, he did _not_ like to be ignored. He scooted down the bench to the end, to lazy to get up and walk, and looked at the boy who stared down at the table. He raised his hand up and poked him in the forehead through his bangs.

"_Mutt." _

Said boy, blinked as he looked up at Bakura, to see he was looking greatly annoyed as well as tired. "Huh? Wha-Bakura?" Jou stuttered, "What do you want?" Bakura sighed heavily and slumped over a little as he looked back at the blonde.

"Go get lunch."

"Why?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes a little in confusion, "Because it's food." "I know that but I'm not hungry." Okay now, Bakura was confused. _He _wasn't _hungry?_ The hell…? "Why?" He questioned before he could stop himself. Jou looked at him before looking back down at the table. After a few moments, he spoke quietly. "I…I don't know…" Bakura rolled his eyes, why had he even bothered to talk to the blonde? He didn't have a clue. Must have been the after-effect of his drowsiness.

"Bakura?"

Said Yami, turned to the side to see his Hikari placing his lunch of the table with a confused expression directed at them. "What is it Hikari?" He hissed, Ryo stared at him for a moment as he sat down, before averting his gaze to Joey then back to Bakura. "Were you just…having a civil conversation with Jou?" Bakura opened his mouth to object but quickly closed it as he thought. He then spared a glance at the blonde, who remained lost in thought. Then he looked back into his Hikari's confused brown eyes. He shrugged and laid his head in his arms once again.

"_More or less…" _He yawned, giving a clear show of his rather sharp canines. He blinked sleepily before burying his head in his arms and falling into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**©DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IT IS OWNED BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**_

_**SUMMARY:**__ Everyone has their limits; Bakura and Jounouchi are no exception to that rule. But when these two teen's paths cross with one another, what shall become of them? And what happens when they start to see each other in a new light? It is then the teens will truly know the meaning of, Signing Your Own Sentence._

**!**

**Hidden In Glass**

**Chapter 4:**

It was a week later that Bakura sighed in relief as he splashed the cold liquid on his face, effectively cooling down his flushed skin. He gently massaged his temples; lately he had been getting terrible migraines and in result; often left him restless. He gripped the rim of the sink breathing deeply. He was so tired…

"Bakura?"

The Yami's head whipped around to become face to face with his Hikari, who stood by the door. He sighed, "You're suppose to be in class." He didn't even feel like snapping at the other. "I came because I felt a sense of pain from your side of the link." Bakura then felt a gentle touch on his arm, making him look up to meet the other's gaze. "Are you feeling alright?" Bakura glared at the other, for touching him, and looked away. "It's nothing Hikari," He spoke, "I've just got another headache." He let go of the sink and stood straight. Ryou crossed his arms, "Bakura, you been getting headaches for the past week and a half." He stated, "And each one is worst than the last, I really do think you should go see the nurse. She may have some Aspirin or Tylenol to get rid of the headache." Bakura sighed heavily, and turned to glared at his light.

"I don't need to go the damn nurse." He growled, "Get that through your skull right now because I'm not repeating it." And with that, he pushed past the other and headed out the restroom. Ryou rolled his eyes and sighed, wondering why he even bothered trying to reason with the Yami, knowing he was nothing but a stubborn bull.

Ryou walked out of the bathroom and passed by the white haired Egyptian, who mumbled something which he couldn't comprehend, and headed back to class. Bakura watched the other walk away as he leaned against a locker. Once the other was out of sight he sighed, thankful to be alone. Suddenly a sharp throbbing pain shot through his head as he let out a pained gasp and grasped his head, falling to his knees. Long pale fingers grasped at the white strands in desperation, brown eyes were wide and dilated. Bakura could hear a faint thumping noise but couldn't focus enough for it to become clearer. His whole body trembled and his breathing was labored. He shakily stood up, his body swaying and he heavily leaned against the locker. He knew he had to calm down, or else Ryou would come back and tried to take even breaths. Which came out being harsh, but still somewhat even. Soon they became calmer and the pain lessoned in his skull. He loosened his grip on his hair, sighing in relief.

The pain was still there but not as intense. He carefully straightened himself, what the hell was that about? For the first time since Ryou suggested it, Bakura actually felt that he should go to the nurse. He looked at his watch.

2:28 P.M.

He sighed, there was no use in going now. School would be over in less than a minute. He leaned against the locker, once more and closed his eyes. Maybe after school, he'll stop by the drugstore and buy some Aspirin. Then again…Why wait till after school?

_**BRIIING~!**_

Bakura flinched at the throbbing in his skull, there goes the bell. He quickly walked down the hall as he headed to his locker. As he walked, some students were already out of their classes or were just leaving. Soon he arrive to his locker and put in the combination. He opened it and grabbed his stuff before closing it and heading to the exit. Once outside, he pulled his collar closer to him; everyday just seemed to get colder and colder. He quickly hurried off school grounds; the sooner he got home the better.

!

Jou trudged out of his class. He felt absolutely nothing. Ever since he woke up this morning, it was like his body was on auto pilot and his mind was just a blank canvas, waiting to be painted. He didn't want to do _anything._ Nothing interested him, he didn't even smile at all today. Now if he had been paying more attention, he would have notice how much his actions made his friends worry. But nope, he just continued on, with a blank expression on his face.

The blonde haired boy soon arrived at his locker and opened it.

"Hey Jou?"

Said blonde turned around to see Ryou, who eyebrows were creased with worry. Raising an his own eyebrow, Jou asked, "What is it?" "Have you seen Bakura? He wasn't in class last period and I felt a wave of pain from his side of the link yet I can't find him." Jou closed his locker, "Did you even consider the thought that he went home?" Ryou opened his mouth to reply but shut it soon after, seeming to go over what he said. Jou sighed, "Listen, if I see him I'll let you know." And without even giving the younger teen a chance to answer, he walked by him, putting his coat on.

!

The walk home was as uneventful as always for Jou. With his hands his pockets, he walked to the park. No need in hurrying home. He sat down on a bench and let his muscles relax, as he drew patterns in the snow with his foot. Which often came out as messed up squiggles. In fact Jou sat there for a while, he wasn't sure how long specifically but he was sure it was a long while. Or at least it felt like it. He looked around him, and spotted a familiar long black trench coat leaving a drugstore across the street. Jou stood up and jog across the street, making sure not to get hit by a car, and caught up with the figure in black. Now being closer, Jou's suspicions were confirmed as he saw the long white hair. He grabbed their shoulder. "Hey."

The Yami whipped around and his fist shot out to punch whoever touched him, but the other ducked his blow. He blinked, seeing the familiar blonde hair. He lowered his hand and crossed his arms. "What do you want mutt?"

Jou straighten up, "Well it's nice to see you too." Bakura growled, "So anyway, what are you doing out here? You know, Ryou was looking for you." Bakura sighed, "I didn't ask him to." He muttered, and turned around to the cross walk. "Hey, where're you going?" Jou called, Bakura threw him a glare.

"Home." He growled, "Like where you should be going, instead of pestering me." And with that said, he walked across the street. Jou stood where he was before running up to the Yami, "What's up with you? You're not usually so crabby." But Bakura ignored him and just walked on. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Jou felt a flicker of frustration, before it diminished. Instead he felt annoyed and grabbed the other's hand, but quickly retracted it just as the spirit looked at him.

"Jesus man, how the hell are you still even walking?"

Bakura became confused and looked at his hands, then back at Jou. "Wha…?" Then the Yami became rigid as the blonde felt he face and grabbed his hands. After enduring moments of that, he jerked away. "What the hell are you doing?!" He demanded. Jou stared at him.

"Dude you are absolutely freezing cold."

Bakura blinked as he processed what the boy said, then huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah so. What's the big deal? It's the middle of winter." Jou shook his head and surprised the other by grabbing his arm and dragging him down the block. "Unhand me this instant you imbecile!" He demanded, struggling, but the other had a firm grip on him, and the fact that he was too tired to give extra strength. "Hey! I can walk you know!" But he was ignored, "Are you even listening?" Once again, he was ignored. He sighed, and gave up. His head was pounding as it is with all the excitement that happened between them and just simply talking now added to the pain. So instead he just shut up and let himself be dragged.

It wasn't long before they stopped and Bakura looked at the place before them.

"A café?" He questioned to himself and looked at the blonde who led him inside, and immediately he was greeted by warmth. He sighed. "Why did you take me here?" He asked as Jou gently pushed him into a booth and sat across form him.

"To warm you up."

Bakura was surprised. The other wanted him to be warm? "What? Why?" Jou looked at him, "Dude, you were freezing-practically ice cold. It's cold out, but it's ain't that cold." He spoke, "I'm not surprised you didn't feel it." He reached over and took Bakura's hands. "I may not like you but that doesn't mean I'm heartless." Jou spoke quietly, gently rubbing them trying to get warmth into them. "You could've caught Hypothermia, man. Your hands were practically blue." Bakura looked at his hands, now noticing they were paler than usual, almost as white as his hair; and if he got this right, so was the rest of him. He retracted his hands, suddenly feeling self conscious and looked down at the table, glaring at it's wooden surface, with his hands in his lap.

Silence ruled the air as neither spoke, nor looked at each other. It was until a waitress came that broke the tension. She had tanned skin and dark brown curly hair and ruby eyes. "Would you two like to order?" She spoke, Jou looked at her.

"Um yeah, two large hot chocolates would be nice."

"Uh-huh." She spoke as she wrote it down in her small notepad. "Marshmallows, or no?" Jou glanced at Bakura who was still glaring at the table, then back at the waitress. "One with Marshmallows and leave the other plain." She wrote that down and nodded, "Alright, your drinks will arrive to you shortly." And with that, she walked away. Jou sighed and leaned back in his seat, and gazed out the window. It was only moments later that he heard a soft voice.

"Um, thanks."

Jou looked at the Yami, to see he had stopped glaring at the wood but instead was just staring at it now. The blonde gazed for a bit longer before looking back out the window. "No problem."


	5. Chapter 5

_**©DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IT IS OWNED BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**_

_**SUMMARY:**__ Everyone has their limits; Bakura and Jounouchi are no exception to that rule. But when these two teen's paths cross with one another, what shall become of them? And what happens when they start to see each other in a new light? It is then the teens will truly know the meaning of, Signing Your Own Sentence._

**!**

**Hidden In Glass**

**Chapter 5: **

Amethyst colored eyes stared into the depths of the dark colored drink, as if silently asking it for the cause of his predicament.

"Yugi?"

Said boy looked up at the sound of his name called, to see his taller counter part, "Yes Yami?" "Are you okay? You've been staring at your hot chocolate for like five minutes." Yugi sighed, "Hey Yami, did you notice anything different about Jou at school today?" Yami, who was currently fixing himself a cup of tea, looked back at him. "How so?"

"Well for thing, he skipped lunch."

"Really?"

"Yes," Yugi confirmed, "didn't you notice?" Yami shook his head as he stirred his tea. "Yeah, and it's not the first time too. He's also been more…quieter I should say." "Maybe he hasn't been feeling well?" Yami suggested quietly as he sipped his drink. Yugi looked thoughtful, "Maybe…"

!

Jou thanked the waitress and handed one of the mugs to the Yami before taking a sip of his own. Silence ruled the air except for the low chatter of the people around them. Bakura stared at the brown colored liquid; the small marshmallows bobbing their it's surface. His head was pounding and the sweet smell of the drink was making him slightly nauseous. He reached into jacket pocket and sighed as he grabbed the small bottle. He pulled it out and opened it, popping two small white pills into his hand before closing it shut.

He popped them into his mouth before downing them with the hot chocolate. He leaned back into the booth and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Bakura?"

Bakura cracked one eye opened as he looked at the other through his bangs. _"What?"_ He muttered, "Why did you just take?" He closed his eye again, "Aspirin." "For what?" Bakura snorted.

"What the hell do you think? Aspirin's are for headaches, idiot."

Once again silence crept over and it unnerved Bakura. He opened his eyes to see the other was looking down at the drink. _He's been out of it for the past few weeks…_ Bakura thought, _What's up with this kid…?_ He nudged the other with his foot beneath the table, and sucked in a breath when the blond looked up. His eyes were so blank. So dark and hollow. It freaking scared Bakura, because he had never seen such a look in Jou's eyes. For what he knew, the blonde was always cheerful and joking as well as annoying. But now-nothing…

But before he could say anything, Jou blinked in surprised and his eyes shone with confusion.

"What is it?"

Bakura shook his head, before looking back at the blonde duelist. "I…I'm gonna go and head home." He spoke, and slid out the booth and was on his feet.

"I'm sorry." Jou suddenly spoke. Bakura looked back at him, "What?" Jou set his half empty mug aside as he laid down the money for the waitress to take.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude in your business."

Bakura did a double-take. _"What?"_ He asked again, this time even more confused. "His head ache was slowly going away, so he was able to think straight. But now he was wondering if he heard right. Jou shifted as he slowly slide from the booth seat. "I'm sorry. I'll go." He muttered quietly and quickly walked past the white haired male who was wondering what the hell was going on with the blonde. He turned around and grabbed Jou's arm just as he left the café and pushed him outside.

"Listen, I don't know what kind of game your playing but you need to stop. You're fucking with my head here." Bakura growled. Jou blinked, before looking away, "I'm sorry."

"ARGH!"

Jou jumped and looked at Bakura, "Stop with the sorry will ya? Stop it! It's weird!" Bakura rubbed his face in his hands, muttering. "I'm going home." He finally said and hurried past the other boy as he walked in the opposite direction. Jou just stood there as he listen to the retreating footsteps. After he could no longer hear them, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He gazed at it as he scrolled through his contact list stopping at a certain number.

He waited as the phone rang three times before a frantic voice picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Yeah, everything's good. So you can stop freaking, cuz he's on his way home Ryou."


End file.
